


Doing Something Ridiculous

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [28]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, M/M, Pre-Slash, Social Experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Reid tapped his fingers on the table anxiously, watching as yet another patron walked into the room.  He was remotely intrigued by the dark-haired man, a fleeting thought about the man being physically attractive skipping through his mind, but otherwise he was ready to dismiss him and add him to the mental tallies he'd been keeping.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Something Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> After this **fic preview** , I only have two more~
> 
> All right, so Reid is a college student at this time (and of age, so hush those initial thoughts), and I'm basing this off a prompt on tumblr that I cannot find involving a class experiment and a fake late date. Hotch is already part of the BAU, and because I can, Jack is around but Haley isn't. (Hence the canon divergence.) Quite possibly another long one-shot.
> 
> This may not be the introduction, but it's damn near close. Just a head's up. Enjoy!

Reid tapped his fingers on the table anxiously, watching as yet another patron walked into the room.  He was remotely intrigued by the dark-haired man, a fleeting thought about the man being physically attractive skipping through his mind, but otherwise he was ready to dismiss him and add him to the mental tallies he'd been keeping.

But then the man's gaze lit on him, and something in the stranger's expression shifted, his face altering into relieved recognition.  Reid was stunned as the man started walking towards him, and he had to force himself not to check over his shoulder to see if someone else was waving him down.  While unlikely, he didn't need to give away his confusion, or it would screw up his experiment.  Granted, he also didn't need the man to sit down with him because that had the potential of ruining it as well, so he hoped someone behind him had caught the man's eye.  That was an entirely plausible thought until said man pulled out the seat across from him and sat down.

"I'm so sorry I'm late.  I got caught up at work, and then there was traffic," the stranger explained, his voice carrying to the tables nearby.  Surely he wasn't doing what Reid thought he was doing.  "I wasn't sure you'd still be here, but I thought it was worth a try."  A small, apologetic smile twisted the man's lips, and he lowered his voice, speaking almost intimately, "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

Reid was floored, his breath and words stuck in his throat as he stared at the utterly handsome man across from him.  Though imposing from far away, he was far more so when up close, and it didn't help that his voice almost caused him to shiver as it started an odd buzz at the base of his spine.  "No, it's fine.  I haven't been waiting that long," Reid lied, and he heard someone nearby snort.

Dark brown eyes stared at him intently, causing him to swallow reflexively.  "If I know you, you got here early, which means you've been here for at least two hours.  That's not something a simple apology will fix."

Before Reid could even respond to that, the waiter showed up, giving the man across from him a dark look before flashing a smile at Reid.  "Are you ready to order now that your wayward date has arrived, sir?"

Things had suddenly spiraled out of control, and it was all due to the ridiculously tall, dark, and handsome cliché sitting on the other side of his table.


End file.
